Oui, avec plaisir
by Le Rien
Summary: Castiel avait enfin trouvé le boulot de ses rêves. Il n'allait pas laisser une rencontre anodine dans un bar gay tout gâcher. Même si ladite rencontre a une bouche sexy et les yeux les plus verts qu'il ait jamais vu. Mais il s'apercevra que cette rencontre n'est pas si anodine que ça... (A la limite du PWP)


Castiel soupira.

« Luke, s'il te plaît, pour la dernière fois, évite d'encourager Gabriel dans ses vices. »

Lucifer (ou Luke comme lui-même préférait se faire appeler) ricana et ouvrit largement les bras avec une résignation feinte.

« Que puis-je dire Cassie ? Il fait marcher cette affaire à lui tout seul. Qui suis-je pour l'en empêcher ? »

Castiel lui jeta un regard noir mais ne daigna même pas relever le surnom. Balthazar et Gabriel riaient en arrière-plan. Il soupira une deuxième fois. Il était heureux que ses frères se réconcilient après des mois d'hostilité froide, il l'était vraiment. Il aurait juste préféré qu'ils ne décident pas de se liguer contre lui.

En temps normal, il n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi appréhensif. Après tout, les établissements de Luke étaient loin d'être des taudis ou des lieux de perdition (pas les plus connus en tout cas), et le soulagement de le voir en bonne entente avec Gabriel, acceptant finalement la relation de celui-ci avec Balthazar malgré la rupture difficile qu'il avait eu avec ce dernier, aurait eu raison de ses réticences habituelles.

Mais Castiel venait d'emménager dans cette ville, avait décroché par miracle le poste _parfait_ qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps, et traîner le jour de son arrivée dans un bar _gay_ pouvait s'avérer désastreux pour sa réputation.

« Arrête de faire cette tête. Nous savons tous les deux que tu seras merveilleux dans ton travail, et que bientôt ils ne pourront plus se passait de toi, gay ou non. »

« _Winchesters Industries_ » répliqua Castiel en appuyant exagérément sur le nom de la fameuse boîte. « a une ligne directive morale très ferme sur le mode de vie de ses employés. L'accent est mis sur l'aspect _familial_ de l'entreprise, je doute qu'un représentant aux mœurs « déviantes » fasse grande impression. »

« Mais tu _n'es pas_ proprement homosexuel, non ? Tu nous as houspillés pendant des lustres pour que nous comprenions toutes les implications et nuances de ta pansexualité flamboyante. »

Castiel ne se dérida pas. « Il reste toujours la possibilité que je finisse avec un homme, ce qui s'éloigne du modèle de la famille traditionnelle. Et le problème n'est pas tant une éventuelle homosexualité que l'inconvenance à traîner dans ce genre d'endroit. »

Lucifer soupira. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine avec toi, tu ne m'écouteras pas de toute façon. » Il jeta un regard vaguement dégoûté en direction de Gabriel et Balthazar qui s'embrassaient maintenant sans retenue. « Ils ont de la chance que le peu de décence qu'il me reste m'empêche de flanquer mon propre sang dehors, mais si Gabe n'avait pas été mon frère, il y a longtemps qu'ils seraient enfermés dans le local à ordure. »

Sur ce, Luke s'éloigna pour prendre les commandes d'un groupe d'adolescents. Castiel sourit. Malgré le fait qu'il soit directeur de la chaîne _Angels'Night_, gérant des centaines de bars de ce genre, Luke aimait officier occasionnellement incognito en tant que barman, « revenant aux sources » selon ses propres mots.

« Je peux m'installer ici ? » prononça soudainement une voix à sa droite, interrompant ses pensées. Castiel vérifia que Gabriel et Balthazar étaient bien occupés de leur côté, avant de se tourner vers interlocuteur.

« Bien sûr, je vous en pr… » Les mots moururent dans sa gorge alors que son regard tomba pour la première fois sur l'inconnu.

Il était magnifique. Des yeux d'un vert lumineux, une bouche pulpeuse (ce qui était étonnant pour un homme), des traits fins mais indéniablement virils… et Castiel était quasiment sûr qu'il s'était mis à baver.

« Hey, ça va ? » demanda Mr. Magnifique avec inquiétude. Castiel se rendit compte qu'il était en train de le fixer et détourna les yeux avec embarras. Il n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser de cette habitude de dévisager anormalement longtemps les personnes qui lui plaisaient, peu importe les malaises que cela causait et les moqueries infinies de Gabriel à ce sujet.

« Excusez-moi, je… j'ai été surpris. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. » En vérité, Castiel était assez surpris par la violence de sa réaction. En général, il n'était pas si affecté par l'apparence extérieure.

« Merci. Je m'appelle Dean, au fait. »

« Castiel. » répondit automatiquement le jeune homme en serrant la main tendue.

« Castiel. » répéta lentement Dean avec un léger sourire en coin. « Je te paye un verre ? »

Castiel n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas comprendre ce que _Dean_ voulait. Tout dans son attitude, dans sa posture, dans son ton, criait « Tu me plais. Une nuit avec moi, ça te dit ? » Et Castiel était persuadé que tout dans sa posture à _lui_ hurlait « Oui, oui, prends moi là, maintenant, sur le bar. » Et en dépit de toutes ses belles résolutions, il s'entendit répondre « Oui, avec plaisir. »

Cela aurait pu ne pas avoir de suite si Dean s'était révélé ennuyeux, offensant ou tout simplement stupide. Mais Dean était _drôle, _et _intéressant_, et _intentionné_, et l'estomac de Castiel se mettait à papillonner de façon inquiétante lorsque son regard s'appesantissait un peu trop sur ses lèvres.

Au bout d'un moment, Dean, à présent légèrement éméché, se pencha vers Castiel. « Cas… » commença-t-il en caressant sa main.

« Les démonstrations d'affection publiques sont priées de se faire à l'extérieur, Cassie. » Les mots de Luke se voulaient moqueurs et affectueux, peut-être même une forme de bénédiction, mais cela suffit pour dégriser totalement Castiel. _Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?_

« Je… Je dois y aller… » balbutia-t-il, en évitant le regard étonné de son frère, et celui, un peu blessé, de Dean. « Merci de m'avoir invité, Luke, c'était… Une bonne soirée… Je… » Il s'enfuit avant de finir sa phrase.

Il héla rapidement un taxi et partit sans se retourner. Il attendit d'être revenu dans la sécurité relative de son appartement pour laisser libre cours à sa frustration.

Il passa le week-end qui suivit à se persuader qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Dean était bien parti pour être un coup d'un soir, ce qui aurait pu être désastreux s'il connaissait quelqu'un de sa future compagnie. Castiel se devait de paraître sérieux, son jeune âge étant déjà un handicap, il n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'avoir une attitude irréprochable. Il aurait pu donner suite s'il y avait eu la moindre possibilité d'une relation sérieuse, mais au vu des circonstances de la rencontre, c'était hautement improbable. Oui, il avait fait le bon choix, une autre issue aurait été regrettable, pour ne pas dire plus. Il était même stupéfiant qu'il soit allé aussi loin dans ce flirt, c'était définitivement la faute à ses irresponsables de frères qui prenaient l'augmentation d'alcool dans son sang pour une mission divine.

Ce fut ce qu'il se répéta tout le week-end, allongé sur son lit, ne daignant pas ouvrir ses cartons ou se préparer à manger. Les messages presque insultants que Luke laissa sur son répondeur qui l'informa que Dean avait finalement quitté le bar seul et était revenu le lendemain avec l'air de chercher quelqu'un n'améliorèrent pas son humeur. Gabriel toqua à sa porte le dimanche soir pour se mettre immédiatement à parler du « mystérieux inconnu qui a réussi à te sortir de la ménopause » avant que Castiel ne réussisse à le pousser dehors. Il avait la famille la plus horrible du monde.

Lorsqu'il franchit les portes de Winchesters Industries le lundi matin, Castiel sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Le bâtiment lui-même dégageait le mélange de modernité et d'amabilité qui se voulait propre à la compagnie. Une jeune femme à la chevelure remarquablement rousse l'accueillit.

« Bonjour, vous devez être Mr. Novak. »

Castiel hocha la tête, la bouche sèche. « Appelez-moi Castiel. »

La jeune femme sourit. « Je suis Charlie Bradbury, responsable des réseaux. »

« C'est ce qui est marqué sur son CV, mais la vérité c'est que c'est elle qui fait marcher tout le service. » déclara une voix derrière lui.

Castiel se raidit. _Cette voix. _Il ferma les yeux et se retourna en priant pour avoir tort. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait raison. C'était bien _Dean_ qui se tenait, souriant et en costume, devant lui. Castiel eut envie de mourir.

« Dean Winchester. » se présenta son interlocuteur en tendant une main, alors que Castiel commençait à recenser tous les aspects d'ironie sinistre que prenait sa vie. Il serra sa main dans le brouillard.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » dit-il platement.

Dean sourit, et Castiel aurait pu _jurer_ que c'était un sourire de prédateur. « Oh, je serai enchanté de faire encore plus ample connaissance. » _Sérieusement ?_

« Comme vous l'aurez compris, Dean est le fils du PDG et chef de tout le secteur. » informa Charlie.

Son nouveau patron donc. Parfait.

Au milieu de sa première semaine, Castiel estima qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Il travaillait dans le service comptabilité et avait pu, autant que faire se peut, éviter Dean –ou plutôt Mr Winchester – qui supervisait surtout l'équipe marketing. Il en avait également parlé à Lucifer, tout d'abord parce que son cher frère continuait à le relancer sur « l'Homme du Bar », ensuite parce que la deuxième option était Gabriel et celui-ci n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une référence à un de ses pornos. Ce qui, au vu du nombre de douches froides qu'avait pris Castiel depuis le début de la semaine, n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.

Luke avait été à la fois amusé et horrifié.

« Ton _patron _? »

« Oui, Luke. Mon. Patron. Techniquement. Il est hors de question que je mette ma carrière en danger de cette manière. Je m'étais déjà promis de ne plus mêler travail et romance après Meg… »

« Cette salope. » répondit Luke automatiquement.

« … Et la situation actuelle est mille fois pire que celle d'alors. Au moins, Meg et moi étions au même niveau hiérarchique. Et tu te souviens de sa réaction lorsque je l'ai quitté pour Bartholomé. »

« Ce salop. »

« Luke, je suis sérieux. Et tous mes exs ne sont pas si terribles. »

« Tous tes exs _sont _terribles, petit frère, tu as un goût catastrophique pour tes relations à long terme. » Luke soupira. « Ecoute, je ne vais pas dire que sortir avec ton boss est une excellente idée, mais… »

« N'en dis pas plus, Luke. Les relations romantiques avec un supérieur hiérarchique sont malsaines et tu le sais. »

« Disons que je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'elles peuvent l'être, mais elles ne le sont pas nécessairement. »

« Je ne vais pas mettre ma carrière en danger sur un coup de tête. »

« Je ne peux te forcer à rien, Cassie, et tu le sais. Mais vendredi dernier, avec Dean, tu avais l'air plus détendu que tu ne l'as été depuis que tu as quitté Barty. Et _peut-être_ que ça n'aura été qu'un coup d'un soir mais… Ecoute, j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit qu'il est revenu le lendemain. Et il avait clairement l'air de te chercher. »

« Il cherchait sûrement un autre flirt. »

« Tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Il m'a demandé explicitement si tu viendrais. »

Castiel tenta désespérément d'ignorer les signes évidents d'excitation de son corps à cette nouvelle.

« Je n'aurai pas du te dire ça, Cassie… »

« Non, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû. »

« Mais… ça pourrait peut-être marcher. »

« Tu es trop romantique, Luci. »

« Et tu ne crois pas assez en toi, Castiel. »

« Au revoir, Luke. »

Ce fut le vendredi que les choses se corsèrent. Plus tard, Castiel se dira qu'on ne pouvait, en définitive, pas échapper à son destin.

En l'occurrence, son Destin se manifesta sous la forme d'une Charlie survoltée.

« Castiel. » s'exclama-t-elle, à moitié soulagée à moitié paniquée.

« Charlie ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Par où commencer ? Peut-être mon talon cassé, ou ce rendez-vous tout simplement _horrible_ avec Gilda, ou encore le fait que la machine à café soit _encore une fois_ en panne. » Charlie soupira. « Excuse moi, ça a été une longue matinée. J'ai une réunion ce soir, et le problème, c'est que ma mère a eu un accident domestique et a été transférée aux urgences à l'hôpital. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle va bien, mais il faut que je m'y rende pour les papiers à remplir et ensuite argumenter avec l'assurance, sans parler de mon père qui… »

« Charlie. » interrompit doucement Castiel. « Je te remplacerai à cette réunion, si cela peut t'aider. »

Le front de Charlie se dérida un peu. « Tu serais un amour, je sais que tu es nouveau, et je ne t'aurai pas fait subir ça sous d'autres circonstances, mais tu es bon à ce que tu fais, et je sais que tu connais le budget de notre secteur encore mieux que moi. Mais tu devras quand même contacter Dean pour les détails. »

« D.. Mr Winchester ? » Le sang de Castiel résonna dans ses oreilles. « Il sera là ? »

« Oui, cette réunion concerne tous nos partenaires et Dean est particulièrement diplomate dans ce domaine. »

« Je… je vois. »

Au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi s'écoulait, Castiel envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement l'idée de sécher lâchement la réunion. Il avait reçu un mail de Dean, lui indiquant l'heure et le lieu, mais même s'il savait que c'est ce qui serait le plus approprié, il n'avait pas pu trouver le courage d'aller discuter le sujet avec lui. Il finit par soupirer. Peu importe à quel point il redoutait ce moment, il avait promis à Charlie d'assister à cette fichue réunion. Il n'allait pas revenir sur une promesse.

A l'heure dite, il se leva donc et se rendit en salle de conférence comme un condamné à l'échafaud. Dean était déjà là ainsi qu'un ou deux sponsors. Il leva les yeux vers Dean. Il était toujours aussi beau que dans son souvenir. Après des jours passés à l'éviter, Castiel s'était plus ou moins convaincu qu'il enjolivait l'image qu'il avait de lui, mais il avait la preuve sous les yeux que non. Un toussotement retentit derrière lui et il sursauta, s'apercevant qu'il bloquait le passage aux nouveaux arrivants.

« Excusez-moi » marmonna-t-il avant de s'élancer vers un siège vide. Il releva instinctivement ses yeux vers Dean pour réaliser qu'il le fixait également, une flamme joueuse dans les yeux. Castiel déglutit.

La première partie de la réunion se passa relativement bien. Les sponsors principaux se succédaient pour faire des présentations et Castiel réussit à faire bonne figure et à prendre des notes décentes. Ce fut quand Dean monta sur l'estrade pour commencer un discours que les choses se compliquèrent.

Dean avait une voix suave qui était tout simplement une invitation à la luxure, une bouche assortie, et il gardait les yeux fixés sur Castiel tout le long de son exposé. Et Castiel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler cette nuit au bar. Où Dean l'avait fait rire en parlant de son enfance. Où Dean lui avait passionnément expliqué son amour pour les voitures classiques. Où Dean l'avait écouté quand il avait mentionné ses griefs envers son père et dit ceux qu'il avait contre le sien. Où Dean lui avait caressé la main avec le même regard brûlant qu'aujourd'hui. Où Dean l'avait séduit, tout simplement. Castiel ferma les yeux. Son pantalon paraissait étrangement étroit et un nœud définitif semblait s'être formé dans son estomac.

« Excusez-moi. » murmura-t-il en se levant. Il devait sortir d'ici, il devait se calmer, il devait… Il sortit aveuglément de la salle et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il se versa de l'eau sur le visage et envisagea de rentrer directement chez lui. Après tout, il connaissait déjà les chiffres de l'entreprise, et de toute façon, il ne se sentait pas capable d'écouter quoi que ce soit à présent. Il ignorait même combien de temps il restait avant la fin.

Quelqu'un poussa la porte des toilettes, le rejoignant par derrière. Castiel eut un frisson de panique, d'horreur et de honte mêlées en constatant l'identité de l'intrus. Dean était là. Dean allait le voir, confus, désorienté, et, le Ciel puisse le pardonner, _excité_ comme un adolescent près des lavabos. Il garda la tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle chaud se fit sentir sur sa nuque.

« Alors, Mr Novak, on s'évade avant la fin de la réunion ? »

Castiel secoua la tête nerveusement, le corps tendu. Il voyait clairement ce que Dean essayait de faire, et à ce stade, il ne pensait pas pouvoir l'en empêcher.

« Vous paraissiez… préoccupé. » continua la voix anormalement rauque de Dean.

Castiel ne put contenir un glapissement lorsqu'il sentit la langue humide de Dean dans son cou.

« Si préoccupé durant une réunion si importante. » réprimanda encore Dean contre sa peau. « A croire que vous vouliez être _puni_. »

Dean le retourna d'un coup et Castiel lui fit soudain face, constatant ses pupilles dilatées et sa très évidente érection avant que Dean ne s'abatte sur sa bouche.

C'était brusque, mais, quelque part, presque précautionneux dans la manière avec laquelle la langue de Dean explorait sa bouche. Castiel ne put retenir un gémissement, qui augmenta encore le zèle de Dean. Une de ses mains lui tirait presque les cheveux, ces cheveux qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à discipliner réellement, et l'autre descendait le long de sa poitrine avant d'empoigner son entrejambe à travers son pantalon.

« D-D-Dean… » bafouilla Castiel, impuissant. « Quelqu… Quelqu'un pourrait entrer… »

« Hmm… Je ne dis jamais non à un peu d'audience. » nargua Dean contre sa bouche.

En rétrospective, ce fut probablement à ce moment-là que Castiel perdit tout contrôle.

« Dean… » grogna-t-il avant de l'attirer dans un baiser encore plus sauvage que le précédent, les deux mains solidement accrochés aux cheveux de l'autre homme. Dean, pendant ce temps, s'affairait avec leurs braguettes, empoignant leurs deux érections et masturbant de concert.

« Caaas… » dit-il dans une voix qui se rapprochait de façon alarmante du râle.

Ce fut si rapide que c'en était embarrassant. Castiel blâmait la frustration sexuelle qu'il abordait depuis une semaine maintenant. Au bout de quelques mouvements du poignet de Dean, son dos s'arqua et il jouit, mordant la lèvre de Dean au passage. Dean le suivit rapidement, étouffant un gémissement dans sa bouche.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques minutes avant que Castiel ne put apprécier toute l'humiliation de la situation. Il se trouvait dans les toilettes de son bureau, son boxer et son pantalon légèrement souillés, à bout de souffle, devant la personne qui avait basiquement le pouvoir de lui retirer son travail à tout moment. _Merde._

« Je dois, je dois… y aller. » Il essaya de s'écarter, trébuchant maladroitement. Il se tourna et partit sans attendre vers le parking.

« Cas… » essaya de le retenir Dean.

Castiel était déjà loin.

Quand Lucifer et Gabriel entrèrent dans son appartement sans même qu'il n'essaye de leur ouvrir, il ne s'étonna pas. Il resta où il était depuis deux jours maintenant, enroulé dans sa couette sur le canapé, dans un état proche de l'apoplexie.

Ses frères s'assirent chacun à une extrémité du canapé et il tenta de se redresser dans une position plus respectable que recroquevillé sur son ventre. Non pas qu'il ait honte. Ses frères l'avaient tous deux vu dans des états pires, et depuis le temps, ils savaient que Castiel réagissait très mal à toute forme de douleur affective.

« Tu as prévenu ton bureau ? » demanda Gabriel, en s'efforçant de conserver un ton léger.

Castiel renifla de manière méprisante. « Evidemment. Je leur ai dit que j'avais une mauvaise grippe. »

Lucifer haussa un sourcil. « Et ils t'ont cru ? » Après tout, Castiel était un très mauvais menteur. Même au téléphone.

« Je ne crois pas que Charlie m'ait cru, non. Mais elle ne m'a pas posé de question. »

Lucifer et Gabriel hochèrent la tête avant de le serrer dans leurs bras. Castiel leur en fut reconnaissant.

Gabriel finit par se lever. « Je vais cuisiner. »

C'était presque un rituel maintenant. A chacune de ses ruptures, Luke et Gabe venaient chez lui pour le trouver réduit à l'état de larve, Gabe cuisinait (le plus souvent un gâteau, une tarte, ou quelque chose d'aussi écœurement sucré), et Luke lui parlait et tentait de le raisonner. Excepté que tout était plus déprimant cette fois ci, vu que ce n'était _même pas_ une vraie rupture.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais aussi violemment. » déclara Luke, reflétant ses pensées.

« Moi non plus. Je crois… Je crois que j'ai été terrifié, Luke. C'était… trop rapide. Trop confus. Je n'étais même pas sûr que je voulais une relation et nous avions déjà… » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas _ce mec_ qui couche avec son boss, qui prend des coups d'un soir, ou qui va se faire masturber dans les toilettes de son bureau. Je suis… je prends mon temps, je pèse le pour et le contre, je jauge les personnalités, j'attends de pouvoir estimer la compatibilité. Avec Dean… J'ai brisé toutes mes règles. Pour lui. Et ça me terrifie. »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, Cassie. »

« Non, tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai eu des relations désastreuses… »

« Parce que tu les réfléchissais trop. »

« Je… Quoi ? »

« Tu les réfléchissais trop, petit frère. Sur le papier, toutes tes relations étaient excellentes. Et c'est parce qu'elles étaient théoriquement parfaites que tu t'y accrochais même quand il devenait évident que, en pratique, elles ne marchaient pas. Parce que tu avais peur de rater la personne parfaite. »

Lucifer sourit piteusement. « Les relations ne sont pas faites pour être parfaites Cassie. Regarde Balt et Gabe. Balthazar est sorti avec _le frère de son actuel petit ami_. Sincèrement, est-ce que ce n'est pas le _pire_ point de départ d'une relation ? Mais ils sont bien l'un avec l'autre. C'est ce qui compte. »

« Tu t'es pourtant opposé à cette relation assez longtemps. »

« Seulement parce que je suis un parfait petit connard. »

Castiel soupira. Peut-être ?... Il secoua la tête.

« Dean doit me détester. »

« Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne lui demandes pas. »

« Ca ficherait en l'air toute ma carrière. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Non, je… Je ne sers pas… Un homme. Encore moins Dean. Je ne vais pas… gâcher mon potentiel. J'ai un travail. Je me suis battu pour. Etre en couple… j'ai toujours vu ça comme agréable, mais superflu. »

« On te soutiendra quelque soit ta décision, Cassie. Mais personnellement, je crois que tu prends la mauvaise. »

Castiel ne répondit rien et Gabriel (qui, il en était sûr, n'avait pas raté une miette de la conversation) choisit ce moment pour annoncer que la tarte au chocolat était prête.

Quand Castiel revint au bureau le lendemain, ce fut pour trouver le bâtiment en effervescence.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'informa-t-il auprès de Charlie.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Dean démissionne ! »

Castiel s'arrêta et la dévisagea. « Pardon ? »

« Dean démissionne. Il a posé sa lettre sur le bureau du DRH hier soir… Il fait ses cartons à l'instant même. »

Castiel pivota sur ses talons. Il devait parler à Dean.

Quand il le trouva, Dean était effectivement en train de faire ses cartons, fredonnant doucement du Zeppelin.

La vérité est que Dean se sentait soulagé. Il faisait les gestes qu'il avait cent fois rêvés de faire, mais sans jamais oser passer à l'acte. Il sourit presque tendrement. Dire que c'était un comptable un peu trop sérieux qui l'avait convaincu de faire le grand saut.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il démissionnait uniquement à cause de Cas. Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il repensait à cette soirée au bar. Quand il était entré, il n'avait pas de grands projets. Juste un coup rapide, quelqu'un à ramener chez lui. Il n'avait même pas vu tout de suite que c'était un bar gay. Et quand il s'en était aperçu, il était entré en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi pas.

Et il y avait eu ce gars magnifique à l'air traqué au comptoir. Un gars à qui il faisait visiblement de l'effet. Et qui s'était échappé sans prendre la peine de demander un numéro. Et le barman avait ricané en déclarant que « désolé, il est allergique aux coups d'un soir ». Barman qui l'avait regardé avec un peu plus de sympathie et de compassion lorsqu'il était revenu le lendemain et avait demandé avec une nonchalance feinte si Cas serait là. Parce que si ce gars, qui l'avait véritablement écouté quand il avait déblatéré sans fin sur son enfance, qui l'avait fait rire, qui l'avait regardé comme s'il était une personne fascinante, sans même savoir que Dean était Dean Winchester, héritier quasi millionnaire de John Winchester et successeur logique de _Winchester Industries _; si ce gars-là voulait quelque chose de plus sérieux qu'une rencontre dans un bar, Dean se sentait prêt à le donner.

Quand il l'avait revu dans le hall de _Winchester Industries_, il avait été extatique. Avant de comprendre qu'il y avait un problème. Son rang. Non que Dean prête attention à ce genre de chose. Mais ça avait dérangé Cas, très clairement.

Quand il s'était enfui après leur session aux toilettes, Dean s'était senti blessé. Puis en colère. Colère qui s'était évanouie quand il avait appris que Cas s'était déclaré malade lundi. Manifestement, l'homme était confus et en conflit interne. Démissionner était une excellente manière de résoudre le conflit pour lui.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Cas était l'unique raison de son départ.

Ou peut-être un peu.

« Bonjour, Dean. » dit une voix grave dans son dos.

Dean se retourna et vit les yeux bleus qui le hantaient depuis un certain temps fixés sur lui. Il frissonna. Castiel était… intense, à une échelle dont lui-même ne semblait pas s'apercevoir.

« Cas. » salua Dean en souriant pour cacher sa nervosité.

« Tu démissionnes. » constata Cas.

« Oui, je… Oui, je démissionne. J'imagine. Enfin. Oui. »

« Une raison particulière ? »

Dean leva les yeux et sut à la lueur taquine dans les yeux de Cas que le petit allumeur suffisant qui lui faisait face _savait _pertinemment pourquoi il démissionnait.

« J'imagine que… C'est une de ces choses… » Il sourit vaguement en essayant de ne pas rougir.

« Je vois… Ca n'a donc… Aucun lien avec ce qui a pu se passer vendredi soir ? » _Sale…_

Dean fit semblant de réfléchir. « _Il se peut _que ce qui a pu se passer ait scellé une décision que j'aurais prise éventuellement. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que c'est pour cela que j'ai démissionné. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'aurais pas _envie_ de poursuivre ce qui a pu se passé vendredi. S'il y a quelque chose à poursuivre bien sûr. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je tiens à dire que cela me va parfaitement, et que de toute façon, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma démission. Si je le pouvais je veux dire. Parce que je n'ai pas de traitement de faveur pour… »

« Dean. » l'interrompit Cas, à son grand soulagement, parce qu'il commençait à s'emmêler les pinceaux.

« Cas ? » répliqua-t-il. Cas fit posément, calmement un pas en avant et embrassa Dean. Dean répondit de façon enthousiaste et eut un petit bruit de mécontentement quand Cas recula.

Il le regarda avec espoir. « Un dîner avec moi, ce soir ?... »

Cas sourit et ses yeux brillèrent, plus bleus que jamais. « Oui, avec plaisir. »

XxX

Dean pourrait jurer par ses grands dieux qu'il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il avait cuisiné, s'était lavé et habillé correctement et avait accueilli Cas avec un baiser chaste. Enfin, qui s'était voulu chaste.

Présentement, il se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur, sa chemise quelque part sur le sol, et le dîner refroidissant sur la table. Ils n'avaient même pas réussi à attendre d'avoir atteint la chambre. C'était presque triste. Presque.

Castiel lui mordilla un téton, le ramenant à la réalité. « Un peu d'attention » grogna-t-il. Dean gémit son approbation et tenta de reprendre les choses en main en cherchant à atteindre l'entrejambe de Cas mais fut écarté rapidement pour ses efforts. « On ne touche pas, ne me force pas à t'attacher. » exigea Castiel. Ce qui n'aurait probablement pas dû exciter autant Dean.

Dean laissa ses mains pendre à ses côtés et observa ce que faisait son partenaire. Cas avait ôté son pantalon et son boxer dans un seul geste fluide avant de baisser ceux de Dean jusqu'à ses genoux. Il s'agenouilla devant Dean et sembla considérer son érection avec toute son attention avant de l'engloutir d'une seule traite. Dean ne put retenir un jappement surpris. Il sentit le sourire de Cas autour de son pénis.

« J'ai juste été surpris ! » se défendit-il. Cas ne daigna pas répondre.

A la place, il prit sa propre hampe dans sa main, et leva les yeux, attendant patiemment que Dean le fixe en retour. Le message était clair. _Regarde moi._

Et Dean regarda. Il regarda alors que Castiel commencer à bouger, synchronisant les va-et-vient de sa bouche et de sa main. La petite saleté s'arrêtait à chaque fois que Dean fermait les yeux, submergé par les sensations que lui procurait la bouche de Castiel, et souriait quand Dean les rouvrait et le fusillait du regard avant de reprendre.

« Cas… » gémit Dean. « Cas… » C'était une torture, lente et douloureuse. Dean se sentait dur au point de la souffrance et ne voulait rien de plus que s'enfoncer lui-même dans la bouche de Cas, mais il avait l'intuition que le moindre mouvement, la moindre initiative de sa part se solderait par un arrêt simple et net du processus. Dean se rendait compte qu'il aimait ce jeu, cette prise de contrôle de Cas, et ne pouvait s'empêchait de gémir sous les vagues de plaisir.

Lorsque Cas laissa ses dents frotter le long de son pénis, Dean craqua et jouit dans sa bouche. Cas avala tout sans s'étrangler, et se redressa toujours sans quitter Dean du regard. Il se masturbait toujours.

« Arrête » chuchota Dean. « En moi… S'il te plaît… En moi. »

Cas acquiesça et baissa sa main. Dean lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Pour une fois, il était heureux que Sam ait finalement décidé de se prendre un appartement pour lui tout seul.

Il attrapa au passage le lubrifiant et un préservatif et les jeta vers Cas avant de s'allonger sur le lit. « Envie de me rejoindre ? » plaisanta-t-il. Cas eut une ombre de sourire. Il s'enduisit les doigts de lubrifiant avant de grimper sur Dean. Il l'embrassa tout en poussant un doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Dean gigota un peu à cause l'inconfort mais Cas faisait des choses si merveilleuses avec sa langue qu'il se laissa distraire. Il ne se rendit compte que Castiel avait ajouté un autre doigt que quand ceux-ci heurtèrent sa prostate, agissant comme un courant électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale et faisant relever son pénis de quelques centimètres. Cas heurta à nouveau sa prostate, encore, et encore, et le dos de Dean s'arqua alors qu'il commença à parler de façon incohérente dans la bouche de l'autre.

« Cas, Cas, Mon Dieu, Cas, Ici, Hm, Cas, Putain, Merde, Cas !... »

Cas eut un rire un peu tremblant et se retira, causant un grognement de frustration chez Dean. Ce dernier leva les yeux pour voir Castiel dérouler un préservatif le long de son pénis avant de se lubrifier et de se positionner devant son entrée. Dean enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Cas au fur et à mesure que Cas s'enfonçait en lui et eut un petit cri étranglé quand celui-ci fut entièrement à l'intérieur.

« Une seconde. » souffla-t-il. « Juste… Juste une seconde. »

Castiel se pencha vers lui et embrassa son épaule, tremblant et visiblement mourant d'envie de bouger. « Tu es tellement étroit. Tellement étroit. Je me sens bien, Dean, à l'intérieur de toi. Je vais te pilonner jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus marcher, jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ton nom, et je recommencerai demain et le jour qui suivra, pour que tu comprennes que tu es à moi. » Il rit en mordillant l'épaule d'un Dean frissonnant. « Et tu en redemanderas, tu sais, tu me supplieras d'y aller plus fort, plus profondément, tu hurleras pour _plus._ Tu comprendras que tu es à moi et cette pensée te fera _jouir_. »

Dean se sentait incapable de parler après ce discours. A la place, il ondula ses hanches vers Castiel, et Castiel le prit comme un signal pour commencer à bouger. Les coups de Castiel étaient, comme il l'avait promis, profonds et puissants, changeant d'angle à chaque coup jusqu'à ce que Cas trouve la prostate et que Dean se soulève brusquement en s'accrochant aux draps. A partir de ce moment, Cas ne se retint plus, frappant répétitivement la prostate, faisant crier Dean des insanités. Dean leva ses jambes plus haut sur la taille de Cas et Cas put s'enfoncer encore plus profondément, haletant, le regard voilé.

« Touche-toi pour moi, Dean. » ordonna-t-il.

Un des mains de Dean vola jusqu'à sa propre verge, masturbant de manière erratique.

Dean fut le premier à jouir, les joues rougies, le regard perçant de Cas fixé sur lui, hurlant. Cas _gronda_ littéralement et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Dean avant d'accélérer ses mouvements. Il se raidit et mordit dans l'épaule au moment de la jouissance, avant de s'effondrer sur son compagnon. Il roula sur le côté, ôta son préservatif, le noua et le mit sur le sol avant de se retourner pour se traîner jusqu'aux bras de Dean.

La dernière chose qu'enregistra Dean fut Cas le regardant comme la plus belle chose du monde. Et si Castiel dit qu'il l'aimait, il ne l'entendit pas.

**EPILOGUE**

Dean serra nerveusement les doigts de Cas. Ce dernier eut un regard rassurant. « Ne t'inquiète pas Dean. Tu connais déjà Luke, après tout. »

Dean faillit lui dire que c'était _justement_ ce qui l'inquiétait. Luke lui avait paru terrifiant (même lorsque celui-ci essayait visiblement de ne pas l'être) et lorsque Dean avait demandé à quoi ressemblait Gabriel, Castiel avait simplement dit « Pire que Luke ». Ce qui n'était PAS une bonne nouvelle.

« Balthazar sera là. Et vu ses antécédents avec ma famille, il y a fort à parier qu'il sera plus mal à l'aise que toi. »

« Me voilà rassuré. »

« Essaye d'être positif. »

Dean soupira. « Donc résumons. Luke est là. Gabriel est pire que Luke. Balthazar sera plus mal à l'aise que moi et Sam est en retard. » Il eut un petit rire hystérique. « Qu'est-ce qui peut _mal_ se passer ? »

Cas fronça les sourcils.

« Essaye d'être positif. » répéta-t-il.

« Tu sais que je fais ça uniquement parce que je t'aime, pas vrai ? »

Il eut un petit silence avant que Castiel ne déclare : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses ta première déclaration d'amour _maintenant_. »

« Ce n'est pas ma première déclaration… »

« Si, ça l'est. »

« Ah. »

« Oui. »

Dean sourit d'un air contrit. « J'avais cru que c'était évident le jour où j'ai démissionné pour toi mais bon... »

« _En partie_ pour moi. »

« Même chose. »

« Dean ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai très envie de rentrer chez nous et de te faire l'amour jusqu'à oublier tout le reste. »

Les mots de Castiel allèrent directement au pénis de Dean. « Ca me semble une excellente idée. On peut toujours s'excuser. »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non. Nous allons avoir un dîner avec nos familles respectives, tu as psychoté pendant des semaines sur cet événement, je t'ai vu lire _Cosmo_, il est hors de question qu'on repasse par cette phase. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir dit… ? »

« Maintenant nous sommes deux à être frustrés. »

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, et Castiel présenta un visage neutre. Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas mentir, il était incroyablement bon à dissimuler son excitation. Gabriel les survola du regard et gronda « Oh mon Dieu, vous ne pouviez pas dissiper votre tension sexuelle _avant _de sonner à cette porte ? » Ha, pas si bon que ça, apparemment.

Le dîner se passa relativement bien, malgré les appréhensions de Dean. Gabriel ne se révéla pas au final pire que Luke, juste plus… bruyant. Et parlant beaucoup de son métier. Qui s'était avéré être directeur d'une boîte de production de porno. Ce qui dans l'esprit de Castiel, s'apparentait sûrement à « pire que Luke ».

Dean trouva Balthazar légèrement irritant, mais sûrement, comme le fit remarquer Castiel, uniquement à cause de leurs caractères similaires.

Le moment le plus terrifiant de la soirée s'avéra être l'arrivée de Sam. Dean surprit le regard de chasseur en éveil de Luke et celui appréciateur de Gabriel. Mais il devenait assez bon pour ignorer toutes les actions trop perturbantes de Luke, il supposa qu'il pouvait faire de même pour Gabriel. Mais il remercia intérieurement tous les dieux existants que Sam n'ait jamais éprouvé le moindre intérêt pour les hommes parce que l'idée de Luke en couple avec son bébé de frère était juste trop effrayante pour être considérée.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger et Dean fit fermement face à Castiel.

« Castiel. Je t'aime. »

Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté en tentant de cacher son sourire.

« Mr Winchester, allons dans notre chambre et faisons l'amour jusqu'à oublier tout le reste. »

Dean sourit.

« Oui, avec plaisir. »

**NA: Ca fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas publié ici, mais depuis que j'ai découvert Supernatural, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de lire des destiels en quantités industrielles, donc autant en écrire aussi :) Les scènes de sexe sont une nouveauté pour moi, n'hésitez pas à me dire comment m'améliorer. Les reviews sont toujours appréciées ^^**


End file.
